


ministry of information

by bam_cassiopeia



Series: mininfo verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empire Feels, F/M, Gen, Metafiction, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam_cassiopeia/pseuds/bam_cassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three speeches that made history.</p>
<p>or, the one in which Padmé never asked for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19 BBY / Proclamation of the Empire by Chancellor Palpatine

 

_Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition towards greatness. For a thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of our civilization, the fulcrum of the galaxy. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the name of galactic peace. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within._

 

_The Jedi, our so-called Guardians of Peace – it pains me to say it, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism under the guise of treachery from one of their own. Count Dooku, a menace to all civilized beings, a menace to the galactic peace we have worked so hard to maintain…. This man never was a traitor to the Jedi, but the Council’s agent in their bid for power!_

 

_Some within our own Senate, as Senator Amidala discovered years ago, to her great dismay, and to mine, had hoped as well to grind the Republic into ruin. My dear wife, as you all know, remembers as I do the destruction of Naboo, the first warning sign to the dark intentions of our enemies. She sworn not to let the fate of our homeworld befall others, and to bring those who were truly responsible to the light. The hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. I have waited with her, for them to show their true natures and prove their enmity._

 

_It is my young friend Anakin Skywalker, our loyal General, the Hero Without Fear, whom the Jedi hoped to turn against me, against us all, who warned me of the Jedi’s plan to unleash their destructive power against the Republic. They thought assassinating me and usurping control of the Grand Army of the Republic would be easy._

 

_But the aims of the would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers._ _Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds, under the command of General Skywalker. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any treacherous collaborators will suffer the same fate; those who would hide behind their titles will discover our intransigence if they try again to abuse of their privileges._

 

_These have been trying times, but we have passed the test – and we have passed it together. The attempt on my life has left me scarred, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion behind them has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning, an opportunity for a new golden era we shall seize together. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!_

 

_We will bring an end to the corruption of the Senate, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years, so that will never take root again. We will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed._

 

_We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but we know the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space._

 

_Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come. It is you the people, whose will shall guide us; greatness will be ours again, and united we will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining._

 

_We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger from the fire. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today._

[Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know.  
> a reworking of [Palpatine's Declaration of a New Order](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Declaration_of_a_New_Order) in legends.  
>   
> my [tumblr askbox](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/ask) is always open if you want to be sure i'll react to your comments/questions/something.


	2. 9 BBY / Speech delivered by Padmé Amidala, in the aftermath of the first tentative of assassination on Emperor Palpatine

_I do not know how many millions of people are listening to me over the holonet tonight, at home and at the front. I want to speak to all of you from the depths of my heart to the depths of yours. I have no doubt that the entire Empire has a passionate interest in what I have to say tonight._

 

_The great modesty of the genius of the revolution, my husband Sheev Palpatine, is known to all of you. He always stressed the role of the people as the creator of history, the directing and organizational role of the Galactic Senate as a living and creative organism. For years, since the Empire has been proclaimed, he always diligently observed that the norms of political life were realized, that the Imperial Senate’s will was enforced, that its plenary sessions took place at the proper intervals._

 

_But none of our loyal subjects would entertain the idea it negates the role of my husband in directing the Empire, the Empire that replaced the Republic, its bloody wars and ugly deals, an Empire that will stand for a thousand years!_

 

_It is also known my husband is always unyielding in matters of principle – and some thought it could be taken advantage of. Those who would hurt us have been hiding behind our own rule of law; they thought they could use it against us! For years, they have plotted in plain sight, as did the Jedi and their allies before them._

 

_And now they have shown their true colors, as their predecessors did in their time; only three weeks ago I stood in this place as my husband the Emperor gave to you the people his address on the eve of the tenth anniversary of the Proclamation. Only three weeks ago a violent group of terrorists, calling itself a Rebellion, used the celebration to try and assassinate Sheev Palpatine, our Emperor!_

 

_They call us oppressors and sheep. They would bring back the Republic and its corruption if we let them. They call for blood and strife. You know their leaders – sycophants of the Republic, all of them! I have known Mon Mothma and Bail Organa and their ilk, and I call them for what they are: profiteers and power-hungry, and now traitors to the Empire!_

 

_But those traitors failed. My husband lives, thanks to the Royal Guard and its commander, General Anakin Skywalker, and so does the Empire._

 

_Traitors will only bring us together as a people, as have shown the spontaneous vigils held in the Galaxy while we all waited for news of the Emperor’s health. Our collective reaction has shown we stand united against the threat of those who would replace order with chaos. Our military squashed the attack on the Palace, and stands ready to defend our people._

 

 _And what an example our soldiers have set in this great age!_   _What an obligation it puts on us all!_

 

_We will not be cowed by terrorists, and we shall not let them disrupt the working of the Empire, the peace of its citizens! There is no time for fruitless debates. Our Emperor has been brave enough to look danger in the face, to coolly and ruthlessly take its measure, and so must we as a people. We must act, immediately, and decisively, as has always been the Imperial way._

 

_Now we must all be soldiers, ready to act against the traitors before they would strike again. Now we must be united more than ever. They will not scare us into inaction. We will hunt them down and they will stand trial for their crimes. They will be made to answer for their actions against the Empire and its citizens. We will see these trying times pass sooner than later, and we will stand for a thousand years, by the will of the people!_

 

 

[Republic HoloNet News Special Edition]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't know what this is, beyond literal propaganda.
> 
> [darkspaceknight](http://darkspaceknight.tumblr.com/) made [great art for this part](http://darkspaceknight.tumblr.com/post/145279036828/imperial-splendor-also-known-as-sheevdala)


	3. 1 ABY / Address to the Royal Guard by General Anakin Skywalker

_I shall be brief – we are at a time when only deeds count and words are of little importance. A year to this day, the terrorist group that calls itself the Rebel Alliance dealt a huge blow to the Empire, when their treachery won them the Battle of Yavin. When their High Command sued for peace, our Emperor was wary, but the Lady Padmé brought to him the hopes of the people - hopes for the peace we tasted so briefly to be reinstated._

 

_But the hand we extended to the Rebel Alliance, to welcome it back into the fold, was nothing to them but an occasion to strike at our heart. It was only to the insistence of the Emperor that I accompanied our Empress to the summit on Yavin. It was only luck that we both managed to escape unscathed. I was there – this wasn’t a battle, this was a massacre._

 

_We will not depend on luck again, and we will not extend the hand of friendship again._

 

_The Rebel Alliance’s leaders have been the thorn in our flank for more than a decade, the most insidious of our enemies for they come from the inside. For years they have disrupted the workings of the Empire; they have diverted resources needed for the ongoing relief efforts in the Outer Rim; they have been behind too many petty attacks on regional administrations, academies – academies! where we teach our children; they have sent killers one after another after the Emperor – after his wife, the heart of our Empire!_

 

_But as the Empress reminded us in her anniversary address yesterday, an Empire that has the strength to survive and overcome such a disaster, such a loss as was the Battle of Yavin, even to draw from it additional strength, as we have done, is unbeatable. Our fight against the Rebel Alliance united us as a people; grievous losses have strengthened our resolve, purified our will._

 

_I myself have lost a friend in the person of Grand Moff Tarkin. He died a hero, to keep the Empress safe, but he died all the same. We will not forget; we will not forgive. We have not been cowed, we have not let fear dictate our actions – ten years after the first attack of the Rebel Alliance, we still stand!_

 

_The Rebel Alliance is a sickness in the Empire, and its leaders will be brought to justice, its cancerous growth stopped! We have fought for years against those who would see us fall, and overcome all difficulties. All of you standing before me are proof of that. You have kept our Emperor alive against all odds, and through him, an Empire that will stand ten thousand years._

 

_Now I must ask even more of you. Yesterday the Empress called for a time of reprieve, so that we may remember those we lost at Yavin, but I fear the rebels will see our mourning as an opportunity to strike. I would ask of you more vigilance than ever. The security detail will be doubled, but it is you I trust to keep the Emperor and the Empress safe. We cannot let the rebels strike now; in less than two months, the Empire will see its twentieth anniversary. Until then, until those celebrations pass too – we will not, cannot let our guard down._

 

_Each of you bears the hopes of our Imperial citizens; your reflexes and quickness, the sharpness of your eyes, can impact the course of History. The future of the Empire rests in your hands. It has always been in the hands of every citizen of our glorious regime, but in the days to come, your duty will be more important than ever – and I am honored to stand here among you._

 

_We have found unity and strength in our trials, and we will pass this test as we have passed all others!_

 

_We will prevail, and the Empire will stand. May it outlive us all!_

 

 

[Address recorded in the Imperial archives]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end, i still don't know why i did literal propaganda fic beyond why not. somewhere along the way i even gave myself feels.
> 
> [tumblr askbox](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/ask) is always open if you want to be sure i'll react to your comments/questions/something.


End file.
